A computing system can use a cache to store data. Storing data can require selecting a location in the cache to store data based on particular selection criteria. The present disclosure relates to caching data in computing systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to selecting locations in a cache to store data and criteria used to select particular locations to store the data.